There's Five of Us Now
by Ms.Lola
Summary: Rose was the one who was pregnant on Bad Wolf Bay. Will the Doctor get back to her?
1. Flashback

"_There's five of us now. Mum, dad, Mickey, and the baby."_

"_You're not," the Doctor said quickly. The tears streaming down Rose's face intensified, but she regain her partial composure quickly, knowing that she only had seconds left with the man she loves._

"_I am," she choked out._

"_Oh Rose!" the Doctor exclaimed._

"_I will never, ever forget you Doctor! And I will make sure this child will know whom his Father is! Just remember that!"_

"_I will never, ever forget you Rose! It will be the hardest thing I've ever done but I have to carry on."_

"_I-I-I love you!" Rose stammered between sobs._

"_Quite right. And I suppose since it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler," The image of the Doctor faded into the beach behind him. Rose was staring into the rocks on Bad Wolf Bay, crying every tear she could produce in that small amount of time. Her hand found her way to her belly, holding it firmly there. That small gesture brought a double-edged sword of emotions over her; first, the realization that she would never, ever see the Doctor again; second, the realization that she would always have a piece of the Doctor. _

EIGHT WEEKS LATER…

Rose stood in the mirror, fourteen weeks into her pregnancy; she was just beginning to show. She hadn't told very many, the pain she felt was just too much for that. She had said goodbye to the man she loved, her everything, the Father of her child, the man that showed her the Universe eight short weeks ago to the world, but eight long weeks of emotional turmoil and distress for her. She thought the hardest thing she ever did was passing her exams in her last years of secondary school, but this, this loss had moved all of her petty struggles to the back of her mind.

But she was determined to continue on with her life. Every night she stared at a picture of the Doctor and her, taken after one of their last trips together. It was of them holding hands, laughing, seeming so happy. In fact, they were happy. Rose was sure of it. But on that particular night, she felt a flutter in her stomach. She had felt ones similar to it before, but never as strong, and as, well intense. She immediately slid her hand down to her belly. As she did this, the memories rushed back to her;

"_What have you done?" the Doctor questioned._

"_I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me," Rose replied._

"_You looked into the Time Vortex, Rose, no one is meant to see that!"_

"_This is an abomination!" a Daleks screamed, one of them making an attempt to exterminate Rose, but she stuck out her hand quickly and deflected the laser._

"_I am the Bad Wolf, I create myself, I take the words and scatter them in time and space, a message to lead myself here."_

"_Rose you've got to stop this, you've got to stop this now! You've got the entire Time Vortex running through you're head! You're gonna burn!" The Doctor exclaimed frantically._

"_I want you safe, my doctor, protected from this force."_

"_You can't hurt me! I am immortal!" The Dalek Emperor declared._

"_You are tiny! I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence and I divide them!" With a wave of her hand, the Dalek fleet started to fall apart, particle-by-particle. "Everything must come to dust! All things! Everything dies! The Time War ends." Rose proclaimed._

"_I will not die. I CANNOT DIE!" The Emperor screamed angrily. The Dalek mothership disintegrated into nothing._

"_Rose, you've done it, now stop! You've got to let go!" The Doctor said anxiously_

"_How can I let go of this? I bring life!" As she said that, Captain Jack Harkness, breathed a large gulp of air, resuscitated by the power of the Time Vortex._

"_This is wrong! You can't control life and death!"_

"_But I can! The sun and the moon, the day and night, but why do they hurt?"_

"_The power is going to kill you and it's my fault!" The Doctor said with a guilty voice._

"_I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all there ever could be."_

"_That's what I see, all the time! Doesn't it drive you mad?" _

"_My head!" Rose cried._

"_Come here."_

"_It's killing me!"_

"_I think you need a doctor," the Doctor retorted. And with that, he leaned in and kissed her, absorbing the Time Vortex that was inside of her. Rose fainted, the Doctor catching her gracefully in his arms. He then blew the Vortex back into the TARDIS._

Rose sat up with a start, her blonde hair whipping about madly. She thought maybe, just maybe, if she could find that part of her, the part that Bad Wolf inhabits in her mind, she could bring the Doctor back to her.


	2. The Impossible Possibilities

After Rose's flashback, she decided to go to the kitchen to try to make sense of the memory that she had just unlocked. She found her mum and Pete, snogging up against the cupboards and cleared her throat thoroughly. They stopped participating in their game of tonsil hockey and turned to Rose.

"I've decided I'm gonna tell Mickey," Rose said.

"'Bout what? Oh yes," Pete's eyes traveled down to her stomach as he replied.

"Wait, you haven't told him yet? Why?" Jackie said quizzically.

"No, I just fell so, strange telling a man I once loved that I'm pregnant with the man I'm in love with now," Rose said almost shamefully. Jackie put on an understanding face and left Pete's arms to wrap hers around her daughter.

THE NEXT DAY…

"Mickey, I need to tell you something, something well, important," Rose said in a hushed tone into her cellular.

"What is it Rose? Are you okay?" Mickey replied quickly.

"I'm fine. Can you come over for tea?"

"Sure, when?"

"Now."

"Now would be great." With that, Rose closed her cell and set it down on the table.

"What's the news, Rose?" Mickey said. They were sitting on the couch in Rose's mum's flat with a fresh pot of tea on the table.

"Well, I never thought I'd have to say this to you but, Mickey, I'm pregnant." There was a charge feeling in the room.

"Pardon?!" Mickey replied frantically.

"I'm-"

"No, no I heard what you said! But how? I never knew that you and the Doctor were, well, involved in that way." Mickey said, shocked. Rose took a quick sip of tea. If awkwardness had a taste, Rose was sure as hell detecting it.

"What are you going to do?"

"Truthfully, I don't really know. I have the job at Torchwood now. I want to find him."

"But Rose, you know it's impossible. The rift's closed."

"To hell with impossibilities! He, we came into this dimension once before by accident, we left you here, you found your way back and then you have the nerve to say that all that's impossible! I don't believe you! You used to be the hopeful one!"

"And you used to be the one that kept my feet on the ground, Rose. Damn, how the roles have reversed!" Mickey retorted angrily. He got up with a start and headed towards the door. "Rose, why did you even ask me here anyways? To rub your undying love for him in my face? But look what he has done now, got you pregnant and abandoned you!"

"He didn't leave me." Rose said in a very childlike tone. "He couldn't do a damn thing about it! I was the one that slipped! I was the one who abandoned him!" her voice intensified quickly. Mickey's face turned soft, the tears nicking the exterior of his face. He opened the front door, exited, and made a bloody good point of slamming the door behind him. Rose was first stunned, then angry. However, that anger quickly turned into sadness, and that momentary sadness turned into determination. Rose whispered under her breath:

"Doctor, impossible is practically my middle name."


	3. Heartbeat

Jackie and Pete quietly slipped out of their bedroom door into the living room where Rose was sitting.

"How much did 'ya hear? Rose said, staring into the wall across the room.

"Enough," Pete said. There was a pregnant pause.

"Rose, I believe in you," Jackie said hopefully.

"Thanks, mum."

"Oh wait, you have an appointment today! It's at-wait one second I'll find it," Jackie walked briskly into the kitchen and came back holding a memo from Rose's doctor. "Here, it's at three, and it is two forty-five, you should be off."

"Oh, alright mum," Rose replied hastily.

"Do you want us to come with?" Pete asked carefully.

"No, no I can handle myself, don't worry." Rose stood up, got her coat and made her way out the door.

"Hello, welcome to the London Clinic, how may I help you today?" the receptionist asked gingerly.

"Hi, I'm Rose Tyler, I have an appointment at three."

"Alright, prenatal visit, correct?"

"Yes."

"Now you can sit in those chairs over there, alright?" the receptionist said in a chipper tone.

"Okay," Rose replied and walked hastily over to the blue chairs in the waiting room. The color blue had as of late been an emotional trigger for her, sending her into a fit of quiet crying. She decided to stay strong for today. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw two words, two words that wouldn't mean anything to anyone else but her and the Doctor. And those words were _Bad Wolf_. She was suddenly thrust into a strange state of consciousness. She could see everything, all that ever was, all that is, and all that ever could be. She remembered her last flashback, speaking from the Time Vortex; she was the Bad Wolf. She had found the part of her, the part that could bring the Doctor back, and all it took was a wandering eye. Rose snapped out of her daydream as quickly as she entered it.

"Rose Tyler?" A nurse asked.

"That's me."

"Follow me please," the nurse said quickly. She led Rose down a hallway and into an exam room. "Please lay back on the table and the technician will be with you shortly."

"Alright." Wonderful, more waiting, Rose thought. It wasn't long before the technician came in, though, almost to Rose's rescue.

"Hello, I'm Blair, and I'll be your technician for today. Now, I'll have you lift up your shirt for me and we'll get started," Blair said enthusiastically.

"Okay," Rose said quietly.

"The gel that I'm going to put on you is cold, so don't be alarmed," Blair said as she simultaneously squirted the freezing gel onto her abdomen and took out the ultrasound wand. "Okay so everything's looking great! And there's the heartbeat," Blair said, with a strange look on her face. "I'll be right back, alright?"

"Okay, I won't be going anywhere, don't worry," Rose said comically. Blair left the room with some speed in her step. That left Rose a little worried.

Blair came back into the room with another doctor, who then listened to the heartbeat, almost trying to decipher what it meant, if anything.

"We will be right back," Blair said. Her and the second doctor went outside the door, talking quietly, but still in earshot of Rose.

"See, I told you! One baby with two heartbeats! That unheard of!" Blair exclaimed.

"It could be conjoined twins," the other doctor speculated.

"No, no, its one baby, I triple checked," Blair said hurriedly. The doctor and Blair came into the room.

"Alright, so we might have a problem, your baby has two hearts," the doctor said coolly.

"Damn Time Lord!" Rose said under her breath.

"What was that?" Blair asked.

"Nothing, just cussing under my breath, that's all." All of a sudden, two men led by a woman in black suits stormed into the exam room.

"Hello, Rose. We are from Torchwood, and you will be coming with us.


	4. The Passage Opens

"Oh, very funny, now who are you blokes? Do you know my father is the head of Torchwood?" Rose said cautiously.

"Oh, yes, we are aware," the woman said articulately.

"And might I ask who you are?"

"I am Yvonne Hartman," she said confidently.

"No! No, but that's impossible! You, you became a-a-a."

"Cyberman, yes I'm aware," She smirked dangerously. "They managed to salvage my brain and, well, fix me." Rose couldn't believe her eyes.

"What do you want with me?"

"We are creating a passage, and we need something that you can provide for us," Yvonne said calmly.

"What do I have that you want?"

"You are the Bad Wolf, correct?" Rose suddenly snapped into her 'Bad Wolf' state of mind.

"Why do you need me?" Rose's voice changed to none other than the voice of the Time Vortex.

"You are going to help us create a passage," Yvonne said. One of her men stepped forward and set down a small disk on the floor. "Engage the stasis accelerator, Thomas."

With that, the entire clinic seemed to stop in its tracks, except for Rose Yvonne, and her men.

"You are creating a passage, a crawlspace between universes! I see it all! You cannot do that!" Rose's voice was still in Bad Wolf's tone.

"Oh yes I can Rose," Yvonne said cunningly. Rose snapped out of Bad Wolf and fainted.

"Robert, pick her up and teleport us please!" Robert quickly grabbed Rose off the floor and then pressed a button on his wristwatch. The four disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the clinic in stasis.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Rose screamed.

"You have been taken into Torchwood," Yvonne said, seemingly materializing out of thin air. They were in what looked like a laboratory in the bowels of Torchwood.

"My father is the head of Torchwood! He'll have you fired!" Rose exclaimed.

"We aren't going to hurt you or your baby, Rose, we are trying to help," Yvonne exclaimed calmly.

"You didn't have to knock me out! What did you do? Chloroform me?!"

"No, no, nothing like that. You incapacitated yourself."

"How did I?" Rose muttered. Her mind raced quickly to the right conclusion. She had momentarily become the Bad Wolf.

"You are the beacon, so to speak. You have looked into the Time Vortex and you have had the raw power to find the Doctor, but not the technology to harness it," Yvonne stated coolly.

"You, you are trying to help me? But why did you have to take me forcefully? I don't understand, Yvonne, tell me!" Rose cried.

"We had to take you this way, it was the only way to provoke Bad Wolf enough to open the passage," Yvonne stated quickly.

"The passage is opening," Rose said in the voice of Bad Wolf.

"Robert, Thomas, open the channel!" Yvonne said urgently. There was a spark, which quickly turned into a bolt, which grew into a full crash of artificial lighting directed towards two large, metal doors. The doors started to glow red, then to orange, then to yellow, then to an almost blinding white.

"You are ripping through time and space! The consequences are going to tear this world and all others apart!" the Bad Wolf exclaimed.

"Put the bolt at full capacity!" Yvonne screamed, obviously ignoring Rose. The lab started to shake. Papers flew, the equipment was glowing all sorts of colors, and lights were flashing. "Open the doors gentlemen!" With that, Robert and Thomas cranked open the doors of the passage. The shaking stopped, and the lab returned to normal. The passage doors were wide open, and a strange silence fell over the room. Then the familiar whoosh-whoosh of the TARDIS started to grow louder and louder.

"Rose, he's-he's here!" Yvonne said hurriedly. The infamous blue box had just started to appear and Rose was just coming back into consciousness.

"Doctor, Doctor, is that you?" Rose question groggily.

"Rose, it's me," the Doctor replied as he exited the TARDIS.


	5. Homecoming

He quickly ran over to Rose and held her tight in his arms.

"You're here! I-I can't believe it!" Rose exclaimed.

"I can't believe it either! One second I was wandering aimlessly through the Milky Way Galaxy and the next thing I knew I was thrust into here! You are so brilliant Rose!" the Doctor said, holding her even tighter. He suddenly dropped to his knees and put his ear up to Rose's stomach. "You can hear its heartbeats! That's fantastic!"

"I know, it sent the clinic into a frenzy and that's when these blokes showed up, turning me into Bad Wolf and whatnot."

"They turned you into what?" the Doctor questioned frantically.

"I go into the Bad Wolf state of mind whenever Yvonne over here says it," Rose said.

"Wait, wait, wait, Yvonne Hartman? The same Yvonne Hartman that was turned into a Cyberman? That's impossible!"

"Well, obviously not, since I'm the one who brought you here, Doctor," Yvonne said cunningly. The Doctor just stood there, looking stunned. But Rose knew that face: he was thinking. Which meant he would soon start spouting babbles only another Time Lord or Rose could understand. But he just stood there, seemingly hypnotized by an unknown force.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Rose asked, obviously concerned. It took him a few seconds to respond but when he did, he looked deeply into Rose's eyes.

"You know when we were on the beach, saying what I thought would be our last goodbye, and what I had to say got cut off by the rift closing?"  
"I could never forget. Remember I said I would never forget you, and that this child would know who is father is."

"I was going to say that I love you," The Doctor said. Rose pulled him in close and kissed him. And even after they pulled away from each other's lips, they stayed close together, arms entwined around their backs. They stood there for a while, holding each other, feeling their child move and kick about. They were happy, and that was a fact.


	6. Dreaming Entwined

"So Rose Tyler," the Doctor said, "where do you want to go?"

"Right now, I want to get out of this place."

"Oi and you should before the rest of Torchwood gets wind of this!" Yvonne said loudly.

"We should go to the beach, maybe have a picnic, maybe steal a few kisses," Rose said.

"Steal some kisses from who?" The Doctor said and smiled.

"Then let's go, leave this place. Oh and Yvonne, I'm telling HR about your little stint in kidnapping, just so you know," Rose said in a matter of fact manner. Yvonne smirked and left the room with her men.

"Come on Rose, let's go to the beach," the Doctor said, standing in the doorway of the TARDIS. She walked over to her favorite blue box and took a step that she never thought would ever happen again.

"Let's go to Bad Wolf Bay," Rose said.

"Off to Dårlig Ulv-Stranden we go!" The Doctor said as he punched in the coordinates of the beach. The TARDIS lurched around a bit and landed quite gracefully on the ground.

Rose walked over to the door opened it. The old thing creaked loudly.

"Doctor, are you coming?" Rose asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm just grabbing a few things," he responded quickly. Rose decided to walk out of the TARDIS, sinking her feet into the soft sand beneath. She thought of the last time she was here, saying her goodbye to the man she loved. This thought brought a pang of sadness, followed by the loud slam of the TARDIS door.

"Now, I've got a picnic blanket and some food. Is toast and tea alright?"

"Anything's fine as long as you're served with it," Rose said, The Doctor smiling. He set down the food and spread out the blanket on the cold sand. Rose immediately laid down, tired from that day's events. The Doctor took a spot close to her, staring at her blond hair as it blew slightly in the wind.

"You know you're brilliant, right?" the Doctor said.

"You would never let me forget," Rose replied. She suddenly grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Can you feel it? Its doing somersaults!"

"Its amazing, Rose! Can you feel the heartbeats?" He asked.

"Is that what it is? I can sometimes feel a rumbling but I had always attributed it to being hungry," Rose said, smiling. They took that moment and kissed each other, lips lingering there for seconds after, just to feel the touch of each other. After their kiss, they just laid there, talking, enjoying each other's presence. After dark, Rose had the idea to go home to her mum and dad's house and go to bed. The Doctor quickly agreed to that plan. They packed up there picnic, and boarded the TARDIS and in hand.

They arrived at Pete Tyler's house shortly after. The last time Rose and the Doctor had been there, there had been a lot more Cybermen and accidental inter-dimensional travel. Rose opened the front door with a key she produced from her pocket. She opened the door carefully, saying: "Oi, is there anyone home?" When no one replied, her and the Doctor went up the stairs into her bedroom and shut the door. They prepared for bed, Rose changing into her nighty and the Doctor taking off his shirt. Rose climbed into bed first and the Doctor quickly pursued her. They lay there just loving being in each other presence. Not long after, Rose slipped into sleep and before the Doctor did the same, he whispered,

"Goodnight Rose, and goodnight baby," he placed his hand on Rose's stomach and held it there as they dreamed together.


	7. Goodmorning

Rose had just begun to wake up. Her head rested on the Doctor's chest; his hand rested on her stomach. She looked over to the Doctor, who was staring blankly at the wall across from them. She remembered that sleep had not always came easily for him, for he often had nightmares that plagued his dreams.

"Good morning," she said groggily, picking her head up off his chest and stretching her arms.

"Good morning beautiful," he replied, placing his hands tenderly on her stomach.  
"Oi, whenever you do that the baby does cartwheels!" Rose exclaimed.

"You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Find out what we're having," the Doctor said.

"With what, the sonic screwdriver?" Rose scoffed.

"Exactly!" the Doctor exclaimed. He jumped out of bed and sauntered over to his overcoat across the room. He rummaged around for a bit and then produced the infamous screwdriver.

"Alright, now you ready?" the Doctor said.

"As I'll ever be," Rose replied. He turned the sonic on and did a few passes on her stomach. He pulled out a small screen and read the results aloud:

"Rose Tyler, you are carrying a Time Lady!"

"It's a girl! That's wonderful!" Rose exclaimed.

"Ah ha! So are you!" the Doctor said. Rose cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

Their lips lingered on each other's for a while, and after they had finished, they just laid there holding each other and talking.

"Now what should we name her?" Rose asked.

"Well, we can't name her anything Gallifreyan."

"Why?"

"Because Gallifreyan names have the power to stop wars and destroy planets, so that may become inconvenient when doing roll call at school," the Doctor said, laughing a bit.

"We could name her Alyson," Rose said.

"Alyson is a beautiful name. What do you think?" The Doctor said, sticking his hand on Rose's stomach.

"Oi, I think she like it!" Rose said smiling. And there they lay, talking about everything that could possibly come to mind when talking about babies. They hadn't even thought of Jackie or Pete until Jackie came knocking on Rose's door.

"Good morning Rose. Wait is there someone in there with you?" She said as she opened Rose's bedroom door. "What the? How the? How in the hell did you get here?" The Doctor looked at Rose, then at her mum, then back at the Doctor.

"Jackie!" The Doctor said, leaping out of bed to hug her. Jackie just stood there with a stunned look on her face.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Pete said from the hallway. He padded over to the door and peered in, seeing the Doctor standing there, he muttered:

"You are not supposed to be here yet."


	8. Allonsy!

"What do you mean?" Rose asked quickly.

"There was a project- a project to find the Doctor, but it wasn't authorized yet," Pete replied.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Rose said, crossing her arms over her slightly swollen belly.

"It was supposed to be top secret but it seems like the Doctor has ripped another hole in the fabric of time!" Pete said, slamming his hand against the door jam to convey the point.

"Oi, I did not travel here my myself, I was wandering around the Milky Way and suddenly the TARDIS was thrust into the lab in Torchwood," the Doctor said.

"Who was there?"

"Yvonne Hartman," Rose interjected.

"She's not supposed to be here either."

"You are not making sense! What is going on?" Rose exclaimed. She plopped back down on the bed. The Doctor was staring again, thinking about the sequence of events.

"So how is Yvonne here? A better question is how am I here. An even better question is how is the Time Vortex still in Rose. Wait, I already know, never mind that last one," the Doctor said.

"How the hell is the Time Vortex in Rose?" Pete said.

"Long story short, she absorbed all of time and space to kill the Daleks, brought a Time Agent back to life forever, and almost killed herself."

"To save you," Rose said, tears nipping at her eyes. The room fell silent, leaving the Doctor looking at Rose endearingly. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, whispering, "now how could I ever forget that?" Rose smiled and kissed him, obviously forgetting that her parents were in the room.

"Ahem," Pete cleared his throat loudly. "To answer your first question, Yvonne's reconstruction was an experiment to see if we could turn Cybermen back into, well, quasi-humans. We grew a body and put her brain in it. Similar to like Frankenstein. She wasn't supposed to be ready for days, but I guess the human growth hormone that we used accelerated the process."

"You don't say," Rose said sarcastically. "She put the whole damn clinic into stasis!"

"Yvonne put the clinic into stasis? We have to go there now! Get dressed and meet me downstairs, I'll have a car ready," Pete said.

"No need for that, I have the TARDIS!" The Doctor giddily exclaimed. Pete and Jackie exited the room and shut the door behind them. Rose went straight to her armoire, removed a pair of jeans and a jacket and put them on quickly. The Doctor put on his usual suit and overcoat, slipped the sonic screwdriver into it's pocket, and threw it on hastily. They made their way downstairs, out the front door, around the back of the house to the TARDIS, which was accidentally parked in a flower bed. Pete was waiting at the front door of the iconic blue box. The Doctor unlocked it, and ushered everyone inside.

"Well, Allons-y!" the Doctor exclaimed.


	9. Bad Wolf

The TARDIS screeched for a few seconds and abruptly landed. The Doctor ran to the door and peered outside.

"Yup, we are here, London Clinic," he said. Rose and Pete practically flew down the ramp to the door.

"Now where were you when they used the stasis accelerator?" Pete said.

"Exam Room B," Rose said as she looked around. Everything, all the people had stopped dead in their tracks. She waved her hand in front of the receptionist's face and she didn't react. "So what will happen when the statis accelerator is turned off?"

"Everything and everyone will return to normal, or, well, it should," The Doctor said as he made his way to Exam Room B. The accelerator was still on the ground, lights blinking. He kneeled down next to it and waved the sonic screwdriver around a bit, disabling the device. The entire clinic sprang to life right before their eyes, not noticing Rose, the Doctor, and Pete. The Doctor grabbed the statis accelerator off the floor. Pete's phone rang and he answered it quickly, listening for a few seconds.

"Rose, Doctor, we need to get to Torchwood now!" Pete exclaimed. They hurried past the patrons of the clinic to the TARDIS.

"What's going on?" Rose asked after they got inside.

"The Channel is out of control, and they suspect the Void is ripping into it-"

"And that would throw all of the Cybermen and Daleks into this universe!" The Doctor interjected. With that, he slammed down the throttle on the console and sent the TARDIS flying to Torchwood. The landing this time was more controlled than the last attempt. All three of them ran to the door and opened it. They were right outside of the laboratory door where the Channel was located. You could practically feel the energy of time and space ripping apart one another from inside.

"Pete, can you open this for me? I'm going in," the Doctor said.

"Not without me," Rose said.

"No, stay back, I don't want anything to happen to you or Alyson," the Doctor said worriedly.

"Rose, stay back with me," Pete said as he typed in the code to the sealed door. She wanted to go with the Doctor, to protect him as she had before, but she knew that the best choice was to stay back. The Doctor walked into the lab, sonic in hand. Rose thought it was now or never and she ran into the laboratory as the door was sealing.

"Rose, no! You need to go back, I can handle this!' The Doctor exclaimed.

"I can't reopen the door until the Channel is closed!" Pete said, muffled because he was on the other side of the door.

"Well, I guess you're stuck with me," Rose said, smirking.

"Get behind me, the Daleks will most likely try to exterminate both of us when they come through, if they come through," the Doctor's voice became serious and Rose followed his instructions. They ran over to the controls of the Channel, which were going haywire by that time. The large steel doors were seemingly stuck open, an invitation for the Daleks and Cybermen to come crashing in at any moment. Rose looked over at the Doctor, who was in his panicky state, running back and forth, waving the sonic screwdriver all over the console. All of a sudden, the Channel doors were encased in a flash of white light and when it faded, there stood the Daleks. The Doctor saw them and walked next to Rose, grabbing her hand tightly.

"Doctor!" one Dalek screeched.

"Yep, that's me," the Doctor replied slyly.

"You sent us into the rift to exterminate us, and now that we are out, we will exterminate you!" a Dalek screamed.

"No, actually, you are going to go back to the Void where you belong and stay there for the rest of eternity to rot," the Doctor said, releasing his grip on Rose's hand to walk towards the main Dalek, staring him right in the face.

"You will not control us! You cannot control us!" the Dalek shrieked. The Doctor began to walk back to Rose when a Dalek let out it's famous battle cry.

"EXTERMINATE!" it screeched as it fired a laser at Rose but the Doctor stepped in right before it hit her.

"No!" Rose screamed. The Doctor lay limp on the floor, barely breathing. She knelt down next to him and began to cry. "Don't please don't! I can't lose you again!" Rose sobbed as she brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"Rose, I love you," the Doctor said quietly. Rose was overcome with sadness as she replied:

"I love you too."

"Now you will be exterminated!" a Dalek exclaimed.

"No! I will not be!" Rose sprang up, talking in the voice of Bad Wolf. "You're entire existence is a mere blip on the whole of the universe!" Rose exclaimed. A Dalek attempted to exterminate her, but she lifted her hand and deflected the shot back to it, killing it. "As I proclaimed before, all things must come to dust, and it is now your time!" Rose said, raising her hands slowly over her head and swiftly cutting downwards, disintegrating the Daleks; only leaving a pile of dust where they just stood. The Channel slammed shut abruptly, the sheer power of the Time Vortex sealing it shut permanently.

She then turned to the Doctor and sent a breath of Time Vortex into him.

"Rose, it's time to let go," he said weakly. She immediately snapped out of Bad Wolf and rushed to his side.

"Doctor, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Rose said quickly.

"As long as you're here."


	10. Damage & Repair

His suit was slightly singed and his breathing was shallow.

"Will you have to-"

"No, I shouldn't have to regenerate, you gave me enough of the Time Vortex to repair the damage," the Doctor said, trying to crack a smile.

"I thought I'd lost you," Rose cried.

"Ah, you'll never lose me again," the Doctor said. Rose placed her hand on his face right as Pete opened the door.

"Is he okay?" Pete asked.

"I'll be alright, don't worry."

"Can you get up? The Investigation Taskforce is coming down to assess the damage and you need to leave for that," Pete said quickly.

"I'll try," the Doctor said as he tried to roll onto his side, wincing in pain.

"Oh hold on, I've got you," Rose said while she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, popping him up to a sitting position.

"Ah, ah!" The Doctor cringed.

"Don't be such a wuss," Rose said lovingly. Pete walked over to the pair and helped the Doctor up.

"We need to get to the TARDIS now! Aaahhh!" the Doctor wailed, almost doubling over in pain.

"This is like after you regenerated, you need to sleep! Ah ha that's it!" Rose said giddily.

"Exactly, and you're going to have to fly the TARDIS back to Pete's house," the Doctor gasped between breaths. They stumbled over to the doors of the blue box and went inside, almost tripping over the steps going up to the console. Pete set the Doctor down on the padded chair by the console.

"Now what do I do?" Rose questioned.

"Flip the orange lever up, type QP67GLMS on the typewriter, and press the red button down! Oh bloody hell!" The Doctor exclaimed before he flipped off the chair onto the floor as the TARDIS lurched into flight.

"Doctor, are you okay?"

"Just dandy!" He replied, laying on floor facedown. "Now to land it, twist the knob that says 'ground', pick a spot on the monitor, and flip the orange lever down." Rose did as he said and the TARDIS landed gracefully on the ground.

"Ha-ha! I'm pretty good at this!" Rose exclaimed as her and Pete picked the Doctor up off the floor. They opened the doors and found themselves in Rose's bedroom. Rose and Pete staggered him over to the bed and set him down.

"Now that's better," the Doctor said quietly, drifting off to sleep. Rose stayed with him throughout the night; worried sick about him. And when it was time for her to sleep, she kissed his forehead and nestled up against him, surrounded by their mutual warmth.


	11. Proposal

Rose woke up with a start, her heart beating wildly after a nightmare. She glanced over to see that the Doctor was still there, still breathing, still living, still with her. His eyes flipped open abruptly, to Rose's surprise.

"Good morning Rose, good morning Alyson!" he exclaimed, placing his hand on Rose's stomach.

"Good morning, Doctor," Rose replied. "I assume your feeling better than yesterday."

"Yes! All because of you, Rose Tyler!" The Doctor said, pulling her in for a kiss. They stayed on each other's lips for a while. They had been making a habit of it ever since the Doctor was brought back to Rose, wanting to enjoy every second with each other. Just as the morning before, Jackie walked in on the Doctor and Rose in bed together.

"Good morning lovebirds, Pete's got pancakes on the skillet downstairs, you care to join?" Jackie said inquisitively. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other for a second and got up out of bed, hair sticking up in every which-way.

"Rose, remember when I tried to make pancakes on the TARDIS?"

"How could I forget? You almost caught the entire kitchen on fire and every room was filled with smoke!" Rose exclaimed, laughing through the process.

"Ha, the TARDIS wasn't too happy with me that day," the Doctor said as they made there way down the stairs, into the kitchen. What they saw when they were in there was a hearty breakfast for a normal person, but a spectacular feast to a pregnant Rose.

"Good morning you two," Pete said, peeling some bananas.

"Mornin' Pete," The Doctor replied.

"Are you recovered from yesterday's incident?"

"Yes! As pleased as a peach!" he replied. "Did the Taskforce find anything? Because I told Yvonne last time, if she was messing with the Void she would tear these worlds apart."

"We took apart every piece of equipment in the laboratory and scanned it for Void energy, and it came up clean," Pete said. "Also, Yvonne is being held for your kidnap, Rose. We didn't want her running around mad, ripping up time and space in her wake."

"Well, that's good," Rose said with her finger dipped in the bowl of whipped cream. She dotted the Doctor's nose with a dollop of the stuff and laughed.

"Oi, what was that for?" He joked.

"Just for fun," Rose replied, giggling. Her and the Doctor closed the space between them for another kiss. Jackie and Pete took that queue to go into the living room.

"I love you," Rose said, still millimeters away from the Doctor's face.

"I love you too," the Doctor replied. "I've been meaning to ask you something. Er, I, um, wanted to know…" For once in his life, the Doctor was at a loss for words.

"Well spit it out already, love," Rose said.

"Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"


	12. Double Shock

Rose sat there, stunned for a moment, staring at the Doctor. She thought for a second and the only logical answer was yes.

"Yes," Rose said, sealing her reply in with a kiss. When they broke away, he flashed her that goofy smile that always made her laugh. Just as they finished, Jackie and Pete strolled back into the kitchen.

"You've got me daughter up the duff and now you marrying 'er? Now that's not a sight you see every day," Jackie said.

"Mum! Why you gotta go 'round sayin' things like that? It's rude!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rude and not ginger," the Doctor said, making Rose's angered expression towards her mum fade into a sweet giggle.

"Eh Doctor, can I have a word with you in private please?" Pete said.

"Sure," the Doctor said, getting up from his chair and following Pete into his study. Pete shut the doors behind them. "What's this about?"

"I lied," Pete said.

"'Bout what?"

"The Channel."

"You mean it's still open? You're gonna create a giant fracture in time and space! I told ya once and I'll tell ya again, no messing with the Void!" the Doctor exclaimed angrily.

"It's shut, but we are still getting residual energy readings from the equipment used to open the Void. We are worried it might open again," Pete said.

"You saw what the Void did to us last time, me and Rose, she thought she had lost me forever," the Doctor said solemnly. Pete sat back in his chair, thinking.

"I want you to monitor the Void."

"What as a job? Haha, very funny, me, the Doctor, employed by Torchwood! What a riot!"

"I'm totally serious, Doctor."

"Well I'm not. And no, I will not monitor the Void, you're organization opened it, now you are going to deal with the repercussions," the Doctor said as he started towards the door.

"Before ya leave, one more thing, don't you go breakin' Rose's heart. She's already cried enough tears for you," Pete said.

"No, no, I love her too much to ever hurt he again," the Doctor said as he opened up the study doors and made his way back into the kitchen. Rose and her mum were talking about the wedding.

"Oh and you should have flowers and cake and nice big dress and a large party-"

"No, mum, all I want is the Doctor and me. Something simple, something quick," Rose said. He had always loved that about her, the way she could rationalize any situation.

"I totally agree with you," the Doctor said, leaning up against the doorframe. He walked over to Rose and put his arm around he shoulders, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips had barely touched when the doorbell rang and Jackie sprang up to get it. Rose and the Doctor ignored the bell and kept on snogging.

"Rose, it's for you," Jackie called.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Rose said as she untangled herself from the Doctor's embrace. She made her way to the door and what she saw was second biggest shock that day. Mickey stood there with flowers in hand.

"Hey Rose. I wanted to come by to apologize for the way I acted before, and I brought ya flowers," Mickey said. The Doctor walked into the front hallway and placed a hand on Rose's hip, not noticing who was at the door.

"Hello again Mickey!" The Doctor said cheerfully.

"What the hell?" Mickey said. He then proceeded to slap the Doctor across the face with some force, knocking him to the ground.

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed, kneeling down by him. He was out cold. "Blimey! Why'd ya have to go do that?" Rose exclaimed.

"It was for you," Mickey said as he stormed off the front stoop. Rose looked back down at the Doctor. He had a big, red handprint on his face. She thought of ways to wake him up, so she kissed him passionately. He immediately woke up after that.

"Damn, that Mickey's got a good arm."

"Ha, that he does," Rose said, smiling at her fiancé. She loved thinking of him as that now.


	13. Epilogue

They stood on a beach on a far off planet, sun setting in the distance. He looked into her eyes, seeing such love and passion and hope. She looked into his and found the same. He took her ring out of his jacket pocket, as she took his out of her bra. This made him crack an even bigger smile. They exchanged the rings, taking time to place them on each other's hands carefully. He took her close and whispered into her ear. She nodded her head and smiled, taking in all that had happened. She said something to him and they kissed, lips locking onto each other's for a while. Their faces broke apart and they turned back to their blue box, hand in hand off to their next adventure.

_**The End.**_

* * *

Thanks so much for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
